The more closely related content, such as an advertisement, is to a person's interests, the person's activities, the person's location, and/or the person's state of mind, the more likely the person will be interested in and/or influenced by the content. Typically, content may be tailored to a user of a mobile device based on the user's interactions with a mobile device. The user may provide various forms of “active” input, such as search strings or other input via a keypad or pointing device, to an Internet browser being executed on the mobile device, upon which content may be based. For example, a user may enter a search string for “local golf courses.” In response, a search engine executed on the mobile device may return search results accompanied by content, such as an advertisement for golf clubs.